


Time After Time

by mothmeal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, History, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, bunnixisbae, chatnoir - Freeform, imahoeforslowburns, imalsoahoeforladrien, ladrien, miraculous - Freeform, miraculousladybug, slowburn, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmeal/pseuds/mothmeal
Summary: This is my first work in the Miraculous fandom, so I hope you enjoy!!--Ladybug knew she shouldn't have taken the bait and jumped after that villain, but she did anyway. She spirals through until she finds herself..well, she doesn't know where she is, but it isn't where she's supposed to be.--Chat shouldn't have pressed the matter. He knew that his lady had feelings for someone else, but he didn't want to sit and watch as someone else got that wonderful girl on their side. WHy does he have to be so stupid??
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 13





	1. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddos, I had this idea for a fic! I haven't really written in this fandom before, but I hope you enjoy my book of nothing but slow burn, time travel, and more tropes than humanly healthy.   
> love you all,   
> -raez

Why me? was just one of the thoughts racing through Ladybug's head as she swung through the city. Although she had already decided to take the risk and defend Paris with her epic superpowers, she still couldn't help but sometimes think that maybe she (clumsy highschooler Marinette) was all that cut out to be a superhero.

She shook those thoughts off, concentrating on landing her flip just right as she located the akumatized villain.

Where is that dumb cat?

And yet again, she shook the though off and defiantly yelled as she leaped towards the villain, swinging her yoyo around her head.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien Agreste was woken up from his sadness nap as an alarm blared from his computer. It wasn't just any alarm, it was the "Apologize to Ladybug so she doesn't hate you for the rest of her life," but as he was about to transform, his father walked in.

Gabriel Agreste had put it in his head that if he did nothing but talk to his son about not respecting his dead mother and how he *cough cough* definitely didn't like Nathalie, he would lose his son. And deep down in his cold lonely heart, he actually might have had enough compassion to love again.

With a big old cheesy smile, he tried to play the happy jolly father without a secret double life What do the kids these days like to do? Should I...take him to the park? Ice cream? I really don't know.

Adrien wasn't fooled.

"What do you want, father?"

"My son back. Adrien, I hardly ever see you these days. You're always off with your...friends." The word friends rolled distastefully off of his tongue. 

Maybe he wasn't around much, but those stupid kids were stopping him from even bonding. A sudden wave of sadness and despair hit him.

"Father?" 

"It's nothing. I'll be in my office if you actuallly want to spend time with me." He spat out the words, watching as Adrien's face crumpled, but held down those emotions. Maybe these new akumas would finally beat Ladybug and her stupid pet cat. And he could finally bring back Emilie.

A flash of dark hair with a red streak stood tall in his mind, made itself know, but he brushed away the feeling of butterflies (haha get it it's super funny) in his stomach and transformed. As the butterfly's dark wings flapped over the city of paris, he thought of Adrien, and sighed with regret.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The previous night..

"M'lady, if I could have a moment of your time?"

"Always, Chat!"

Her smile brightened his whole world. Even though it was nearly 11, he still felt the warmth radiating off of her face. Don't get distracted, you're on a mission and you can't get tongue-tied.

"I have something that I want to tell you." The words rushed out, bumping into each other and apologizing as they tripped over their own feet.

"Spill."

"I think-love I'm in with you."

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

She turned, and when he saw the sad smile on her face he knew.

"Chat-you're just not the one for me."

He nodded miserably, his heart shattering as she gave him a "you tried" pat on the shoulder.

"Could you please just give me a hint?"

"You know I can't, but maybe some other time."

As he watched her swing away, Chat realized that no matter how many times that he got his heart broken by her, it wouldn't stop. The feeling he got around her, how his heart beat faster every time he saw her face.

"I still love you, princess," he whispered into the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladybug knew that she wasn't going to be able to do anything this time, she didn't have the miracle box, and there was no way she could call on anyone new, she needed time and that was exactly what she didn't have. She flipped her compact open for the 3rd time.

"Chat, I could really use some help right now. I'm in big trouble. I really hope there aren't any hard feelings, but I just can't give up A-forget I said that. Just please answer. I need you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat looped the message and it played through his suit as he leapt through the rooftops.

He smiled, nay, grinned.

Ladybug needed him. Every time she said that, his heart skipped a beat, and he could feel his mood improving even though it wasn't really supposed to be doing that. He couldn't let it happen again, but he still had to apologize.

But something was off. In the middle, he could hear a little inconsistency, like she had said something that she really wasn't supposed to. 

No time to think about that now, he had to help his lady.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladybug was desperately trying to trip up the giant robot in the square, but it wasn't working. Where was he?

"Ladybug!"

"Not right now Chat, I'm trying to fight...wait...Chat! I need some help here."

"I can see, but first, there's something I need to say."

"Now probably isn't the best time," Ladybug said as she played a desperate game of jump rope with the robot's flailing arms.

"If I don't tell you now, I never will. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happen-"

He heard a scream, and when he looked up he saw Ladybug getting sucked towards the portal in the enter of the Robot's chest.

When she saw him, she gave his the same sad smile, and before she let go he leaped but it was too late. 

Witnesses (the ones who were still alive after the robot rampage) would later say that she had just (blinked out of existence" and everything was just a tiny bit different.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien spent a few hours in self-hatred in his room, rewatching the news footage of her disappearing, and berating himself for having not done something, having just stood there and watched her leave without a trace.

"Listen kid, you can't just do this to yourself."

"I need to help, I need to do something, what can I possibly-I've got it. Plagg, I know what we need"

A very familiar looking portal opened in his room not even 2 seconds later, and as a blue-clad foot hopped out, he smiled.

"You're just the girl I need."


	2. Hop to it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddos!!! Thank for over 100 hits :O...here's a new chapter, I'm really getting a lot of inspo for this! anyways, drop a comment, leave some kudos or feedback, I love and appreciate it all...  
> love you all,  
> -raez

Chat had already tried everything to get his Lady back, cataclysymed the portal, the robot, but nothing was effective.

As soon as he saw Bunnyx step out of her burrow though, his shoulders slumped with relief. Maybe she'd be able to help him.

"Thank goodness you're here!"

"Not thank goodness, quite the opposite, Chat. Serious things just went down in the future, what in time happened here?"

"Ladybug is...gone. She went through the robot's chest and just disappeared."

She shoved him into her burrow, and as he tripped across the threshold she sighed.

"I can pinpoint when it all went wrong but for the life of me I can't figure out how to fix it. I know she disappears, but if she was inside the robot when you cataclysmed it, she would be freed by now."

Bunnyx zoomed in on the akuma flying back towards the lair of Hawkmoth, but all chat saw were the wings.

"Wait, if-"

"Yes," she said grimly. "If Ladybug isn't around to capture the akuma and de-evilize it, {Paris will run rampant with supervillians who are once again susceptible to Hawkmoth and his tricks."

She fast forwarded, but her hands were already starting to fade.

"Listen, I'm already starting to disappear. Get out of here before it collapses. You need to get the bunny miraculous to Alix before-" Bunnyx fell to the floor. "Stuff like that happens. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but the Miracle box is in (undisclosed location). Use the information wisely, the me right now needs to step up and help before we lose this timeline forever."

"Ok, I promise I'll find a way to fix this awful mess."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladybug woke up screaming as she felt leaves crunch under her feet. She heard her earrings beeping and quickly yelled "Chat, look away" before she managed to find a bush to dive behind just in time as she transformed back.

"Tikki, are you ok?"

"Yes Marinette, but are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why are we in the forest all of a sudden though? I don't remember that happening..."

Her words trailed off as she noticed her kwami staring at the space behind her with a shocked expression.

"should I look behind me?"

"Probably not," Tikki said in a voice lighter than a whisper.

"DUCK!" Shouted a voice from in front of her.

Marinette dived into the ground as a shape sprang and tackled a...R.O.U.S? She thought those things didn't even exist.

After sounds of a scuffle and the horrible screech of an oversize rodent being impaled, she dared to glance up. A dashing young man stood in front of her. Tall and blond, he bore a remarkable resemblance to Adrien Agreste, but something wasn't right.

Marinette's mind was still whirling "A-adrien? Why did you save me? Where's Chat Noir? And why would someone with such impeccable taste like you be wearing...that?Not-not that it looks bad of course, it's just different."

She blushed and inwardly cursed herself.

"Who in the world is Adrien Agreste?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat ran through the streets of Paris, detransforming just after he ducked into the alley behind a certain patisserie. He frantically crawled along the ground until he reached the dumpster, hesitating for just a moment before crawling underneath it. 

After scaring away some scavenging rats, he looked up and saw the miracle box, breathing a sigh of relief. Thank the good lord Bunnyx had known where to find it, but he wouldn't have minded learning a little more about who Ladybug was while she was at it. Of course she knew who Ladybug was, but he didn't get to know. How selfish.

But he knew what he had to do now. His lady was lost but with Bunnyx's powers he could find her, he knew it.

He headed towards Alix's house, against the picture-perfect (but not for long) Paris skyline.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It had been a pretty normal day for Alix, she had finished the essay that was due approximately 2 minutes before it was late. Although she had never had a good concept of time, she could always since when things were beginning and ending, and had a premonition that something good was going to happen, even if it hadn't yet.

She had left her window open and was just beginning to nod off when she heard a knock on her wall.

There, in the flesh, was the actual, honest to god Chat Noir. Dang, he was actually pretty hot...why didn't Ladybug like him? SOmething was off though, he didn't seem to be the carefree, always happy-go-lucky persona that she had seen in the news. She wasn't that good with people (or superheroes for that matter) but she could see the anxiety in his posture.

"Can we talk? I really need your help"

She nodded, and as she sat up, she realized that of course her premonition had been right, something big was about to happen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(yes I realize that they're speaking modern day english, not medieval english, but it'll be a lot easier to understand this way.)

Marinette was sitting in a medieval outhouse, freaking out because she knew she was not where she was supposed to be. Tikki was trying to console her, but it really wasn't working.

"I'm sure that we'll be fine, Marinette."

"I don't even know where we are. Also, why is that boy so gorgeous? Also also, how do we get home? Shouldn't Bunnyx be here by now? What happened with that robot? Who can we ask for help? Should I be Ladybug right now?"

"Alright, calm down a little. I'm sure we'll be fine, we just have to wait until help comes."

Marinette shivered, taking in a deep breath and then wishing that she hadn't. Communal restrooms smelled awful. A knock on the door sounded and she answered shakily.

"Are you sure you're ok? I brought you some clothes, you looked really muddy and gross."

"Thank you. Could I ask your name, kind stranger?"

'Of course. My name would be Will. And you, beautiful miss?"

"Marinette is fine, but I'll go by Mari. My name is kind of a mouthful."

"Your family must be rich, with a name so complicated."

"Nah, my parents run a bakery."

"That sounds interesting..."

"I wish. My dream is to be a designer."

"Ah. I am but a stable boy, but my father has some influence over that I suppose. He's always off with the duke, so I don't see him much. There's talk of sending me off to boarding school, but I don't think that he'll follow through." He sighed. "Oh, but I'm sorry for that. It's all too easy to spill, especially in such trying times.

Marinette had worked on the course tunic and trousers, which were probably made out of 100% straw or something they were so scratchy. "Trying times?"

"Yes...haven't you heard of the pox?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fluff...Clockwise!"

Aliz h ad never felt more complete in her life


	3. What in the world?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddos, OWO WHAT'S THIS???? A THIRD CHAPTER??? I'm in love with this idea, and I really hope we get to see more of Bunnyx in the upcoming season!! hey sorry if some stuff is historically inaccurate...i'm in quarantine rn, who else is? please stay safe lovelies! also, 1-2 new chapters a week expected...anyways,  
> love you all,  
> -raez

Marinette was stuck in a horrible public restroom and she wasn't actually sure where she Was. Also, a devilishly handsome stable boy who seemed strangely like Adrien was right outside of the door, rambling on about how something "wasn't really the pox"?

"How is something not really a pox?" she asked with the most sarcastic voice possible. The scratchy clothes were getting on her nerves and her temper was already short. Who would capture the akuma if Ladybug wasn't there to save the day? Speaking of Ladybug-Tikki!

"Tikki, are you alright?" she whisper-yelled.

"I'm fine, Marinette. But this is quite a mess you've gotten us into."

"What should I do?"

"Well, if Bunnyx hasn't shown up by now I doubt that she's going to, ever." Tikki said the words with a grim premonition of the future that wasn't usually possessed by the extra-positive kwami. That meant something big had to be off. "We just need to find a way to stay low. No air elastics, no purse. The clothes should be fine, but you just need to follow...Will's lead."

Marinette heard yet another knock on the door and jumped, bumping a pot of who knows what and causing it to emit an odor so foul she didn't even want to think about it as she fled the rickety wooden shack.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweet!"

"Alright, you should find instructions in your umbrella thing I guess."

Bunnyx tapped her umbrella handle, and it shrank down to the size of a brick. It was kind of like a miniaturized dial phone, but with a touch screen? Hard to explain. She tapped through the menus and wanted to explore, but Chat tapped her on the shoulder.

"I really am so sorry to interrupt, but Paris is already changing. We're kind of on a time crunch here."

"You do realize that I'll be nowhere near having my power in the future, right?"

"It's fine. We can still make time jumps, you'll just need to bring food along for Fluff. Just like...me," he said. His ring was flashing.

"It's ok, I understand if you don't want me to know.

"Well, future you told us you could keep a secret, so here goes nothing. Plagg, claws in."

Detransformation took but a second, and soon he was in his normal human form.

Alix tried to suppress a gasp. She was naturally nosy, but she did have to keep a secret.

"Now that I think about it, yeah, that's super obvious." She facepalmed. "Of course, almost the same hairstyle, same build, etc. Wow, what a moron I was to miss that."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now let's get going, we have to save my lady."

"It sounds so funny to hear that come of out your mouth."

"You never thought that I'd be the one to have an unrequited crush on Ladybug?"

"I always thought that you'd be better with Marinette."

Bunnyx pretended to ignore the smile that lit of Adrien's face momentarily as he heard her response, but inwardly she grinned. Score, one point for Marinette. Where is that dumb girl though?

"Alright, enough discussion. Let's go save the love of my life." Adrien tried to ignore the butterflies in his insides as. eh thought of Marinette liking him for a second. You love Ladybug, remember?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wherever she was, it was awful. Marinette looked up from the ground in disgust as she had seen articles in the gutter that she didn't want to think of. She felt a hand on her arm jerk her as she narrowly avoided...was that a pot of sewage being dumped from the second floor? Disgusting. Maybe she was in Tibet? She didn't think that the Tibetians were all that behind France, though.

Will looked at her with a sympathetic expression.

"Are you sure that you're ok?"

She brushed off his attempt at a conversation with a simple hand wave and responded with a question of her own. "What year is it?"

His face immediately became concerned. 

"Are you sure you didn't get a knock upside the head or something?"

"I'm fine, I just want to double check."

"It's 1790, and times have never been better."

Marinette looked around dubiously.

"Really? Because it doesn't look like it."

"Well, our oppressors will be gone soon. Down with the bourgeoisie!"

Mari was internally panicking. How in the world was she supposed to get back to her time if Chat wasn't here to help her? Oh no-Chat. She had completely forgotten about rejecting him. Maybe that's why she was here, punishment for being nothing but awful towards one of her best supporters in life who would literally be there for her through life and death.

She felt faint.

"Do you know somewhere I could sit down, I don't feel well."

"Oh, you get used to the stench after a while. It is a little overwhelming though, but how can anything be bad in Paris?"

"Your charm amazes me," Marinette said as she eased herself down onto a surprisingly comfy pile of hay bales.

"Now tell me, what brings you around these parts?"

"It's kind of a long story."

Will made a big show of rearranging himself, fake primping, and looked up at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "I love long stories."

"Well, it all begins in the year 2019. There's a superhero fighting a giant machine..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat ran through the city, Bunnyx hot on his heels.

"Are there places where we can go that your powers work better?"

"N, let's just pick somewhere."

And so they stopped in front of the Louvre. As they joined hands in preperation for the time jump, someone walked past and gadsped.

"Adrien holding hands with a girl at the Louvre?!"

"How does she know my name?"

"I have to focus!!" but it was too late.

Alix knew that she had messed up. How in the world was she supposed to find Ladybug with mediocre time jumping powers? She didn't even know where they were headed right now.

As they went through the temporary portal, the world spun. BUt when it stopped, her stomach was still turning and with shaky legs she ran over behind a bush and threw up.

She smiled apologetically. "Still not used to the powers."

"It's ok. Let's just figure out where we are and get some food for the kwamis."

Alix nodded. Right after throwing up, she and Fluff had separated, and they heard a rumbling as the both the little rabbit's and her stomach groaned in unison.

They heard a distant chattering and headed in the direction of what was maybe civilization.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette had long finished her story, and after a period of silence, Will turned to her. 

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"I'm just like you. Are you...my new partner?"

"Yeah, sure."

And before she could stop him he impulsively leaned in and kissed her.

"NO. No, no, no. I'm sorry Will, I just can't do this right now. I'll be right back.


	4. ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and short chapter everyone, I may expand it if I have time tomorrow :3. Anyways, like I said on my other books, please comment if you’d enjoy a nookredd fanfic, it’s getting lots of love on wattpad. Thank you all so much for reading, it really brings me happiness to see people reading my work! I’ll start to try having a better update schedule, but no guarantees :p new chapters of the rest of my stories out tomorrow, if you enjoy septiplier I guess. Love you all, -raez

Marinette was running down the street but as she did she tripped and fell. Typical and clumsy of her but nonetheless her toe caught on the uneven paving stones and she bumped along. Shaking her head, she got up and limped over to the side of the street where there was a small bakery. The scent of fresh bread wafted out and her stomach growled as she realized how hungry she was. 

Maybe they'd give her something small if she begged, she thought as she approached the small open air stand. But she stopped short as soon as she saw who was running it. No mistake, but there was someone who looked almost exactly like her father running it.

And by running, she meant staring dreamily at a dark-haired girl walking down the street. She shook her head. This was all just a little too much like the present for her to deal with right now.

She felt a hand on her arm and heard a friendly voice behind her. 

"Hey Mr. Dupain. Still hoping to catch the lovely Ms. Ines' fancy?"

"As if." He tossed a roll at Will and made a movement that clearly said scooch as Ines crossed the street.

They were a few meters down the street and they could hear the faint strains of the conversation behind them. Marinette snuck a quick glance and saw whoever it was being charmed. 

"Listen, I'm sorry for being so rash. I just got caught up in the moment and-never mind."

"Wait a second, what did you mean about 'being my new partner'?"

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Bunnyx looked around nervously. Sirens were wailing, and the sky was red. 

"How are we going to find her in all of this chaos?" Adrien was pacing along the inside of the church, flinching every time he heard a scream.

"Listen, it's ok. We'll get out of this mess, I promise."

“Ladybug needs me. I have to find her. What if people notice that we’re missing?”

“Shh, as long as we don’t stick out we’ll be fine. I have a feeling that we’re not in the right spot though, we stick out but no one else does.”

She stopped someone on th8e street, thankfully she had detransformed.”

“Excuse me sir?”

“What is it? Those German bastards are dropping bombs and I have to get to my family.”

“What year is it?”

“Did you hit your head or something girl? It’s 1940. Now, pardon me.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Wait a minute, you’re Chat Noir?”

“Y-yes. Savior of the masses, malady.”

Nope that Marinette thought about it, he really did look like Chat. She was really worried about how hard he’d fell, she had to let him know that she wasn’t interested, it was getting in the way of saving Paris when she was always tripping over him tripping over her. God, what if he thought it was his fault she was here?

“Ladybug?”

“Sorry, lost in thought.”

“Well, I know a place you can stay., It’s not very friendly, but it’s the best we can do.”

“WE? Don’t you have a home.”

“Not technically, my father abandoned me.” WIll tried to shrug it off, but Marinette could see the frown trying to cloud over his face.

“Well, I’ve been told that I’m a good listener.” 

Will started talking as they walked down the street.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Where even are we?”

“Oh, you know, WWII England.”

“How are we even in England? Doesn’t your power force your to keep to the times in Paris?”

“I guess not, maybe older me needed to concentrate her power?”

“Anyways, let’s take shelter, the kwamis need to eat.”

And they struggled through the streets of Paris, stumbling from the bombs.


	5. Important update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!

If you like this fic, I’m sorry to say that I have decided that I will no longer be posting chapters. However, if you would like to continue writing it, let me know and I will link your endings and continuations! Love you all, -raez


End file.
